


Faiblesse

by Akebonomimichan



Series: Compilation des nuits des lemons de la Ficothèque Ardente [9]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Ficothèque Ardente, Strip Games
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 12:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monaco et Las Vegas jouent au strip poker.<br/>Nuit de la FA sur les jeux : Poker (strip ou pas) : argent -dissimuler-penser.<br/>28/06/2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faiblesse

**Author's Note:**

> Hétalia Axis Powers appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya.

Les fastes de Las Vegas n’avait pas du tout impressionné Monaco. La micro-nation, Emilie Vargas, avait juste eu une lueur de désir peu contenue pour les strip-tiseuses, ce qui avait fait chavirer le cœur de la ville des plaisirs, Debbie Jones.

De fil en aiguille, elles en vinrent rapidement à jouer et à parier.

Quelques verres de trop, dans une suite luxurieuse, un jeu de cartes et elles étaient parties dans un strip poker.

Emilie se servait des coupes de champagnes ; c’était raffiné ; tandis que Debbie buvait au goulot ; c’était plus pratique.

Elles se défiaient du regard d’avoir un meilleur jeu que l’autre.

Quand Debbie enleva sa veste, ses seins menus apparurent totalement libres et Emilie les dévora du regard. La nation européenne écarta une mèche de ses cheveux bruns tout en léchant ses lèvres assoiffées par la chair découverte.

Debbie sourit en distribuant le jeu. Elle ne savait si elle voulait faire plaisir à ses yeux ou attiser la concupiscence de sa partenaire de jeu.

Emilie se resservit et but goulûment à son verre. Elle avait de la classe, un charme de la vieille Europe, qui ne cessait de plaire à Debbie. Le soutien-gorge en dentelle noire soutenait l’élégance de sa poitrine généreuse qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration rapide.

Debbie abattit son full et elle apprécia de voir cette jupe guindée rejoindre le sol.  
Ses sous-vêtements s’accordaient, mettant en valeur sa peau bronzée par le soleil de la Méditerranée.

L’Américaine se fit violence pour ne pas sauter sur la nation en face d’elle.

Les joues rouges d’Emilie la rendaient encore plus adorable, alors qu’elle hésitait à continuer la partie maintenant qu’elle devrait se dévoiler plus en cas d’échec.

Il n’était pas question d’argent, cette fois-ci, mais l’enjeu leur paraissait important.

Debbie voulait tester Emilie. Jusqu’où ce mur impassible de luxe s’effriterait pour sa beauté bien plus ordinaire. Et si elle cédait ? Juste une fois ! Juste le temps d’une nuit. Peu importe. Du moment qu’elle pouvait enfin goûter à ses lèvres rose, brillantes et parfumées.

Emilie frotta ses jambes satinées l’une contre l’autre, hésitant à parler. Debbie n’avait pas distribuée les cartes, tout à la contemplation des formes féminines dévoilées, et elle battit plusieurs fois des yeux quand la Monégasque se leva pour rabattre sa main sur la table.

« Fini de jouer Debbie. »

La brune retira les derniers remparts à sa nudité avec une assurance déstabilisante. Toujours avec cette distinction qui la caractérisait tant, elle se lova contre Debbie.

Abasourdie, la jeune Américaine la laissa l’embrasser et la caresser.

Elle gémit fortement quand sa partenaire vint titiller son clitoris avec ses doigts avant de s’approprier sa féminité humide. Sous l’afflux de sensations agréables, elle réagit enfin. Elle embrassa les lèvres si désirées d’Emilie. Ses mains s’attardèrent sur ses fesses, voulant faire durer plus que de précipiter malgré l’imprécision de ses gestes. Elle prit en bouche les tétons de sa compagne de plaisir, son bas-ventre en feu sous l’action des intrus dans son vagin, le cœur battant et la tête vide. Elle ne s’attendit pas aussi rapidement à cette bouche sur ses parties intimes et elle jouit plus vite qu’elle ne s’en serait crue capable.

Complètement sonnée, Debbie s’endormit dans les bras d’Emilie, blâmant l’alcool pour sa faiblesse de ce soir.


End file.
